hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Outro
An outro (sometimes "outtro", also "extro") is the conclusion to a piece of music, literature or television program. It is the opposite of an intro. In Downfall parodies, many untergangers use outros to conclude their parodies. Untergangers who use (or have used) outros : This list is in alphabetical order. *Ako675 **The background music is Entrance of the Gladiators by Julius Fucik.(no, not the F word!) *Bossimias **Music from TF2's Meet the Team intro **More often than not, it's not used as the official outro, as there are some epilogues. *Benad361 **His outro depicts still images of characters from his Gaddafi Parodies, Stalin Parodies, Ceausescu Parodies, Antonescu Parodies, YouTube Poops, and Downfall Parodies, to drum beats (one drum beat for each image) to show his viewers the kinds of parodies he makes. It ends with a final drum beat showing his avatar (his YouTube username, imposed over an image of Mikhail Tukhachevsky). *ChileanAntics *DictatorAntics **Team Fortress 2 "Meet The Team" outro. *Echoes1224 *Edudn **Song from Dragon Ball Kai. *Ernestjohn18 **First Outro: Scenes of Hitler with a music used on the intro of WWE Raw. *FegelDolfParodies *FegeleinTheLostTapes **First outro used parodied Valve's intro screen of Mr. Valve. **Since becoming a YouTube partner his signature outro features an 8-bit pixel art of Fegelein from FegaMan, first seen in "The FegelStation 3!". *Gabrielle Flür - 1947 *Gagislobista *Godfrey Raphael **Hitler shouting his famous "TOT!" while the words "Godfrey Raphael Parodies" are shown in green. Used to be a picture of Walther Wenck with "Godfrey Raphael Parodies" in green subtitles with no sounds. *HitchcockJohn **The theme from the children's show Thomas the Tank Engine played over clips showing various characters, starting with the cast of Downfall but also including some of his recurring characters. **Based on the "nameplates" montages found on VHS releases of Thomas the Tank Engine. **Later replaced by a montage using the the end credits theme from the BBC sitcom Red Dwarf which shows clips from the various parodies he has worked with (specifically Hitler, Stalin, U-Boat, and Revolution). *Hitler Rants Parodies **Current outro depicts snippets of the most popular scenes (specifically Hitler's reactions) in a "Brady Bunch"-esque fashion with the audio of each playing along in a cacophony of Hitler quotes and expressions. ***Sometimes this outro style will be used, but the clips will be from some of HRP's parodies. **HRP's outro has become a parody subject of its own. A similar version, but in a 4x4 grid instead of 3x3, also serves as HRP's intro. It has also been parodied with clips not from Downfall, examples being the Drachenlord Rants Parodies intro (example), using Drachenlord's videos, and CreativityTheEmotion's Joy plans to open a theme park in Riley's mind outro, using clips from Inside Out. The Hitler Trolls intro is also a parody of HRP's outro. *HitlersWaffles **He used 3 different outros over time on his previous channel, TheOwl18. *JennieParker87 *Jesse2282 **Itself an epic Neon Genesis Evangelion intro parody. *Trapped Antics **Dubstep outro, but not in sync with the beats and may be considered too long for shorter parodies. *Kevinjanssen21 **Has used 4 intros/outros. *KnightTemplar1453 *Kumichi58 **Current outro depicts the James Bond gunbarrel sequence, with the gun pointing at the scene with Hitler and Günsche, with text that says "kumichi58.com", followed by the word "Subscribe". Apparently the website "kumichi58.com" does not exist. *Master Studios **Current intro consists of screenshots from Downfall set to the "Law & Order" theme. **In the outro, text displays a reference to the Fair Use clause of the Copyright Act of 1976 as well as the typical nudge for the viewer to subscribe to the channel. *Meowjar *mfaizsyahmi **Used 6 outros, displaying simply "Пародии Падения; Downfall Parodies". A few non-official outros have also been used. **Shows various, very short cutscenes from Downfall in tune to the endings of anime songs. **Not consistently placed in parodies, especially the short ones. *Mitchell Hang **His outros are parodies of television production logos, such as: ***The 1981 King Features Entertainment logo ***The 1970s WNET Logo ***The 1990s Multimedia Broadcasting Logo (in which the usual slogan can be changed depending on the topic of the video) *Ninetales95NL **A Ninetales on a rock, with a WordArt of his channel name and flames in the background, supported by metal music. * Notoriousrob01 **Background music from "Batman Begins". *Paul Stompbox **Scrolling credits, and then a closing logo, "Stompbox Productions", which is the animated version of his profile pic. *PiretBCN **A slideshow of a few snapshots from the film, with the tagline "Shut up and Überenjoy!" *PotatoParodies **A screen with clickable links, closing remarks, elevator music, and a poorly edited flying goring *QuestionTuesdayFTW **His YT avatar drops down upside down. It then flips to be right side up, the screen flashing white as the animation finishes. His name in colours similar to his avatar come into view along with it, a link to his last parody(preview given), and a link to subscribe to his channel in the form of a subscribe button. **The background music used is Cloud's victory theme in Super Smash Bros. 4. *Sickoslater **Dubstep *Smell of the Ice **Inception horn with plain inscription "Smell of the Ice" Parodies. *Smoglessbutton4 **Hitler in an F1 car (shot from an F1 game) with some music. *Soalric **The Joker writing and saying "Why so serious?" (Later moved to intro, adding "A Soalric Parker Parody" along the bottom). *Sparx476 *Subtitlecomedy **The outro used in most of his parodies consisted of snippets from the desk-banging part of the Hitler Reviews Scene, set to Thomas Newman's The Marvelous Marriage, along with a parody of the Series of Unfortunate Events logo. **His other outro was a parody of the American Girl logo, along with a few bars from the Dreamworks intro music. This version was later revised, with the theme chime from the AG logo replacing the Dreamworks tune. **He also did use various other intro/outro sequences, such as a parody of the Grand Theft Auto IV opening logos, although these are seldom used. *thelobsterperson *Thetrolol1000 *Thunderbirds360TV *Truckman *Venkyra21 **Former outros as Gokyr586 include: ***One with his name stylized in the form of the 1980s Doctor Who intro. The first version used the theme from the Trial of a Timelord serial, while the second version used the theme from Peter Davison's run as the titular character of the Doctor. Used from 2013 to 2014. ***One with various Hitler faces appearing one after another, with various ranting sound clips overlapping one another, before cutting to the stylized Gokyr586 logo used in the first intro, this time on a black background. Was originally used in September 2014 to commemorate the 10th anniversary of the release of Downfall; the text overlay was later replaced with "Subscribe for more Fuhrer goodness!". ***One that begins with a ring zooming out forming the "o" in his name before the rest of the name appears. Used from late 2014 until his termination. For some parodies the colour scheme of the outro would change to match the parody theme. **First outro of Venkyra21 is done in the style of the Neo Geo startup screen. **Second outro of Venkyra21 is a selection of outros. ***The text "Venkyra21 Downfall Parodies" comes up before fading out to chromakeyed Downfall characters(one per outro) in the corner, as well as a link to his previous video(Preview given) and a subscribe button as his link to subscribe. A link to his parody playlist is also given. All outros have different music, all of which made by Kevin MacLeod. This outro was short-lived. **Third outro consists of originally made music. The text "Subscribe for more Downfall parodies" comes into view until a certain point, where the text "Venkyra21" animates into view. ***He switched from his previous outro reel to this outro as he was getting lazy to put in all the annotations in his videos. **Fourth and current outro is a short outro where his channel name glitches into view for a few seconds before disappearing in a similar manner. *wilmolfc *WonkyTonkBotty **Currently shows Hitler "Wencking" and "milking", the stuff of which splats on the screen with his channel name. Category:Terminology Category:Parody Making